


Captain Hugo and the Wookies

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy!Ron, F/M, Gen, No Spoilers, The Weasley-Grangers go see Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has to work so Ron takes Rose and Hugo to see Star Wars: TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Hugo and the Wookies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Now that it's been 5 weeks, I figure I can post this. Ace safe and quite fluffy.

“I really wish you could go with us.”

Hermione worked inside the wardrobe, pulling out a professional skirt and blouse for under her Wizengamot robes. “I do too but I’m in the middle of this case and then I have to present the Werewolf legislation on my lunch break then back in for the rest of the case. I’m swamped today and tomorrow until Sunday.” She looked over at her husband, still reclining in the bed with the covers pulled up. “I know you wanted to go opening day with the kids but I can’t walk away yet, not when there is so much resting on my presentation today.” 

Ron lifted the bedclothes from him and walked over to the closet where she was putting on her jacket. “Why did they wait until this week to start this mess?” He gave her a hug while trying not to muss her hair or wrinkle her robes. “I know you told them you had plans with your family today.” 

“It’s how the docket fell, Ron. Like George rolling out products a fortnight before the train leaves for Hogwarts or having product on the shelves a week before Christmas. I don’t control the Wizengamot. They work on their own schedule.” 

“The kids will be disappointed.” He smirked. “And we’ve not made out in a theatre in so long.” 

Hermione blushed and knelt down to get her dress shoes. “I know but sometimes these things happen. Besides, I doubt you’d want to wait until Boxing Day to see it when I can go with you.” 

“It’s all your fault for getting me interested in the movies. You know I can’t wait. The kids talk as much as I do about the movie.” 

She stood up a touch taller and smiled his way. “Go have fun with the kids and I’ll see you when I come home tonight.” 

“Dinner?” he asked as she made her way to depart. 

“If the kids are peckish, you can bring home some takeaway. If I’m late, I’ll reheat it.” 

“Love you,” Ron shouted towards Hermione’s departing back. He sighed before she walked back into the room and snogged him deeply. “And I you, too.” 

“Have fun storming the castle,” Ron told her back and she waved towards him. She blew him a kiss before she left again. 

“Daddy?” Hugo came in first, carrying his stuffed dragon while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Mummy left for work?” 

Ron picked his son up and carried him out towards the kitchen. “Mummy has to work today but I took the day off. We’re going to have fun today.” 

He put his son down at the table and handed him a chilled bowl of cut fruit, courtesy of his wife. Hugo tucked in and he turned towards the cooktop. 

“Dad, I’m starving.” 

He smiled at his now present daughter, who was still half-asleep wearing her favorite winter pyjamas. “Mum just left so I need to fry up some eggs and make some toast. So, fifteen minutes.” 

Rose grumped back out while Hugo was smacking his lips while eating his fruit. Ron smiled to himself because Hugo ate just like he did, as a child. Mum still reminded him of it, from time to time. Hermione and Ginny spoke up about it occasionally, too. 

“Daddy, are we going to the park today?” 

“It’s something better. I’m taking you and Rose to a movie.” 

“We get to go to the movies?” He frowned through a bite of his strawberries. “But Mummy isn’t going?” 

“Sorry son, but Mummy has to work today and she didn’t want me to wait a week to see the movies. See, I’m taking you to see Star Wars.” 

Rose screeched from the hallway. “You got us tickets?” She ran into the kitchen, full speed, almost knocking him on his arse. “Daddy! We’re going to see Star Wars!” 

Ron nodded over the cooktop. “Mummy did for us. So we are going to the showing at one.” 

Rose ran into the breakfast room and plopped down in her chair. “I love you!” 

Ron smirked. “You’re only saying it because we’re seeing the movie on opening day.” He finished cooking while the kids ate their plated breakfast first. He sat down with his and smiled over his fried eggs. “We’ll go early to get our seats and some fizzy drink and popcorn.” 

“Mummy will let us?” 

“Well, it’s Daddy indulging you once.” 

“Can we go get toys?” Hugo spoke through bites of toast. “I want a Captain Phasma helmet. He’s cool looking.” 

“Sure, Hugo.” 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Is that a girl in the movie?” 

“It sure looked like it.” Ron lifted his wand and set the dishes to wash. 

“I want a toy that looks like her.” 

“Sure sweetie. Once we’re done with the movie, we’ll go to Hamley’s and see what they have.” 

“Does it have toys?” 

“It does; 7 floors of them. Once we’re done there, we’ll stop in and see Uncle George before going home. Mummy said we could get dinner out if we brought her some home.” 

* * *

Hermione squinted at the mounds of parchment on her desk before opening the door to the department. “Ms. Blunt, have you – “

“Here you are, Ms. Granger,” she winked, “it came in about an hour ago. You were busy as can be.” 

Hermione tore open the envelope. “Ron took the kids to the movies today, to see the opening of the new movie over on Leicester Square.” 

“I bet they had a great time. Matthew got us tickets for tomorrow. I hate the crowds but to see it opening day or even first weekend is worth it.” She smiled at Hermione. “Speaking of, how did you get tickets for first day? I heard they sold out back in October.” 

“Remember when I took a very long, early lunch, in October? I was in the office early then left for a few hours then returned?” Hermione looked around before leaning down to confess. “I stood in line at the theatre to get the tickets. I planned on all four of us going but I gave away my ticket when the Werewolf legislation was pushed back a month. I remember my Mum taking me to see the one with the furry little bears and I fell in love. But then she loves sci-fi more than my father does. He’s a History nut but she loves space movies. 

“Anyway, when Ron and I were in Australia, we had a few hours to kill and the movie theatre on the Gold Coast was showing the movies. I took him to see it since he’d never been in one and he fell in love.” 

“I’m sure it was to have some quality snogging time, away from your parents, right?” 

“It was that too but it was some downtime. He suggested the movie and I said sure, not realizing the movie he was going to pick out. We bought our tickets and 3 hours later, he was captivated.” Hermione smirked. “Or maybe it was the fizzy drink we shared.” 

“And instead of being with them on opening day, you’re stuck here with the rest of us, doing things that are vastly more important to those in desperate need of employment opportunities. I think your children can miss you, at least today.” 

“My children need me and I hope they aren’t angry that I put work first.” She picked up the stack of parchment on the side of the desk. “I hope they understand someday that I was doing all this for them, giving them a better world, at least I hope so. I don’t want them growing up with the prejudice and bigotry we did.” 

“You can’t control people’s thoughts, Hermione. There will always be some prejudice and bigotry in the world, as long as there are humans.” 

“True, but I can also champion those who don’t have a voice. My work can give dignity to those who are afflicted through no fault of their own.” 

Hermione left for her third session in the Wizengamot. “If Ron owls again, I’ll pick it up on my way out.” 

“Yes ma’am. I hope the kids had fun with their Daddy today.” 

“I do too.” 

* * *

Ron handed over his tickets for the three of them before getting in line at the concessions. “Daddy, there’s so many people here.” 

Ron pulled Hugo in front of him and kept Rose by his left hand. His wand was stowed up his right sleeve, in a quick-release holster on his arm. Crowds like this bothered him but his kids weren’t privy to his anxiety. He’d protect them before anyone else in the room, sod his dedication to the Aurors and society in general. 

“Daddy, I want a fizzy drink,” Hugo looked up over his shoulder with Ron’s toothy grin, minus three teeth that fell out a few weeks prior, “and some sweets.” 

“I want a different drink. I don’t like what Hugo likes.” 

“Want to share with me, then?” Rose nodded. 

“I brought enough for all of us.” He wouldn’t admit the stash of chocolate frogs in his pocket. 

He stepped to the counter and made his purchase and waited patiently while the person behind the counter completed his order, dancing around four others completing other orders. It looked like Quidditch without the bludgers or brooms. 

Once he received his order, and instructed the kids to walk in front of him, he took the long way up the theatre to the doors. “Now we have our seats so walk in front of me. Rose, don’t let go of his hand. I don’t want to lose him in the crowds.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

They walked with the crowd and found their seats. Ron grinned because, somehow, his wife got them the best seats. He’d thank her tonight once the kids were asleep – if they did after all the fizzy drink and sweets he bought for them at the concessions. 

“Now, once the movie starts, I want you on your best behavior. Understand?” 

Two bright eyes children nodded. “We’ll be good, won’t we Hugo?” Hugo smiled while sipping on his fizzy drink. 

“Now, the previews for other movies will come on first, but then the movie starts. You can ask me questions, but quietly. Understand?” Ron looked over at an older gentleman smiling two seats down. 

“I was you when I took my sons to see the originals.” He beamed proudly. “My son lives in Italy now, with his wife and sons. So I said I’d come while he took his boys.” 

Ron grinned. “We don’t get to the movies much but I wanted them to have the magic I did.” 

“They’ll remember it and maybe do the same when they get older.” 

Ron looked at his children. “I hope so too. Maybe they’ll even treat their old man to a showing when they grow up.” 

The lights dimmed down and the kids sat back in their seats. Hugo, as he expected, finished his fizzy drink before crawling into his Daddy’s lap. “I sit with you, Daddy.” 

“This is fun,” Rose added. 

“Yeah, it is. I’m excited too.” 

The previews played and the kids nattered to one another about what was playing on the screen. Ron knew what was coming, barely. 

“Once the lights get really dark, both of you have to be quiet.” 

Rose nodded and Hugo did too, from his daddy’s shoulder. 

The lights grew dimmer and the quiet from his kids was exhilarating. “This is the best thing,” Ron said to himself. “I wish Hermione could see this.” 

The first few notes started and he heard Rose gasp and Hugo squeal. 

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace after a grueling day at work and walked into a maelstrom known as her den. “Ron?” she yelled over the screeching from the back of the house. “Ron!” 

Crookshanks strolled out from the kitchen wearing a very fuzzy costume. She knelt down and finally recognized it. “Ron!” she yelled again. “Where are you?” 

Rose ran from her bedroom wearing what looked to be a toga and some odd goggles on her head. “Mummy! My name’s Rey! You like it?” 

“I do. Where did you get those things?” 

“We stopped in town and picked them up after the movie ended.” Ron walked in carrying Hugo, who was wearing an inexpensive Captain Phasma helmet. 

“I’m going to be Captain Phasma. He’s cool looking.” 

Hermione saw Ron shaking his head vigorously, mouthing _girl_ to Hermione. 

“That’s a girl, Hugo,” Rose yelled from the den while picking up Crookshanks wearing the Chewie costume. “I was Captain Phasma first. You only liked her when I picked out the helmet.” 

“He did have a meltdown when she was playing with the helmet. He only calmed down when Rose put it on his head. I also got them both light sabers.” 

“But Captain Phasma is cool looking.” He pouted while looking at the grey plastic helmet. “Daddy wouldn’t let me get the toy rifle either.” 

“Of course not. You’d hurt yourself.” Rose laughed, harder. “Don’t you want to be like Poe, the awesome X-Wing pilot?” Hugo gripped the helmet tighter. “I wanna be Captain Phasma.” 

Ron added, “What about Finn, Hugo?” 

“Finn looks like Fred,” he cheeked back. “But I want to wear a cape. See Mummy?” Ron let him slide down and sure enough, he was wearing a dark towel clasped around his neck. “And my helmet means I’m Captain Phasma.” He smiled, showing all the gaps in his teeth. “I don’t care that she’s a girl.” 

“But what about Kylo, Hugo?” Ron asked. There was a twinkle in his eyes, knowing the reaction. 

Hugo collapsed into the floor. “Kylo’s a bad man, Mummy. I don’t like him.” He looked at Hermione and she picked him up from the ground. “He’s mean to people. He’s not my friend.” 

Hermione saw Ron escorting Rose back to her room with Crookshanks in her arms. “Chewie’s my friend. And he’s my co-pilot. Let’s Go Chewie!” Rose banged the door shut and Hermione heard more noises coming from her room. Ron returned almost immediately. 

“I take it that the movie went well?” Hermione slipped off her purple robes, showing the dress suit she had on underneath. “I hate that I couldn’t be there. I wanted to postpone the presentation today but if we waited, it’d have been another six months of delays before it was brought to the docket.” 

Ron enveloped his wife in a hug, missing her greatly on days like this. “It was so much fun until we went toy shopping. That was cocked up.” 

“Ron!” 

“Sorry but it was. There was a ton of stuff for Hugo here,” He pointed at Hugo’s helmet and his now bright lightsaber he was flourishing like he knew what he was doing, “But there wasn’t much for Rose. So I promised her once we got home, I’d help her make her costume. George helped a little but mostly it’s just transformed stuff for them to play with.” 

Hermione stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “No toys for Rose?” 

“I transformed a few things so she could dress up. And the costume for Crookshanks will come off tonight. He’s tolerating it, the beast, but Rose insisted that Chewie come play with her, just like Rey did.” He grinned. “But I’ll look again when I don’t have these two with me.” 

“And you?” She smirked while rubbing his unshaven cheeks.

“I’m still your scruffy looking nerfherder.”


End file.
